In a cage
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP NOW! What if it had been Jack in the cage opposite Kate and not Saywer? Very AU!
1. These next few weeks

**Hey so say Hello to my new Jate fic lol. **

**Summary – What if Jack was in the cave opposite Kate and not Sawyer? Very AU. **

**Set from**_**Tale of two cities**____**3x1**___**– Parts of what happened in the episodes used. Not all are used, most is made up, or at least what I wanted to happen! Lol**

**Rated T for now, maybe go up later. **

**I do not own Lost, this is purely a fan fic I thought of for fun. I do not own anything apart from the plot of the fic. **

**So I hope you enjoy the fic, and please leave me a review to tell me what you think. **

**I do accept criticism but NOT flames. **

**xoxo**

_**These next few weeks**_

Kate slowly resumed consciousness to darkness. She felt a rough, itch material over her face and knew it was the bag from the dock. The feeling off rough, coarse hands pulling her along, slowly registered in her senses. The last thing she remember was looking at Jack before the bag was placed over her head. She remember how penetrating his eyes were, how they silently told him, they would see each other again. The feeling of him watching her with his soft gaze, brought a wave of security over her. But then she wondered where the doctor was. A strong feeling in the pit of her stomach developed. Kate hope he was safe, and alive.

She heard a door open loudly and sighed to herself. She was roughly pulled in and forced to sit on a cold bench. The whole was room was cold and brought shivers to her, but she ignored it. Slowly the bag was lifted off her head, letting the bright light shine in her eyes, causing her to squint. Then she looked up to be face to face with a man from the dock. He looked at her with a smirk and slowly began to talk.

"Hello Kate" He said calmly. Kate wondered how he knew her name, but it wasn't a surprise that he did. It wouldn't surprise her if all the "others" knew everything about her. But she hoped they didn't, and if they did she prayed they wouldn't tell Jack. She wanted to tell him herself.

"Who are you?" She finally asked in a cold tone.

"That is none of your concern" He barked. She narrowed her eyes at her capturer.

"If I have to stay here don't you think I should at least know who I am been held by and you know who I am" She said in a vicious tone. The man looked at her and sighed.

"Pickett" He said simply. She nodded, Pickett then pointed to the left direction. Kate followed where he was pointing with her eyes, which eventually rested on a shower. Pickett went to one of the lockers and passed her a towel. "I will be back soon" He said as he turned to leave. Kate warily looked around and walked towards the shower cubical. Thinking about it Kate didn't really mind if anyone could she her, she needed the shower.

After shedding the clothes she hurried to the showers and started the hot water. The feeling of the clean water, erasing the dirt off her skin was pure bliss. She sighed happily and smiled as she wet her hair. She let the gaze drift to a green bottle with the Dharma swan logo on. She looked closer and in small letter underneath said "SHAMPOO". She smiled and picked the bottle up. When she had washed her hair and washed herself. She wrapped the white towel around herself and stepped back to the lockers where her clothes were. She opened the cold metal door. Her eyes widened in shock. Her clothes weren't there. Kate slammed her locker shut.

"Hey where are my clothes?" She shouted out. Looking around another locker had a small white paper on it. Written on in black sloppy letter were the word. "Wear this". Kate sighed and opened the locker to see a white dress with floral patterns. Kate shook her head. She hated dresses. She preferred her jeans. But with no other options she reluctantly put the dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt like ripping the dress to sheds. But wearing the dress was better than wearing nothing at all. As she was straightening out the creases in the dress, Pickett and Tom came back in. The first thing Kate noticed was the bag and handcuffs in their hands.

"Hello Kate" Tom said. His hands rose to his face. "Notice there is no beard this time" She nodded, she didn't really care. The sudden feeling of needing to see Jack again was stronger than ever. Kate had to admit she was a bit scared, she didn't know what they would do to her, or what they had done to Jack and Sawyer. Kate sighed, she needed to know they were okay, that Jack was okay. She was finally admitting it to herself. She loved Jack. She loved him since the day he asked her to sew up his back. She has loved him since then.

"Where is he?" She nearly smacked her self upside her head for only saying he. But luck was on her side as they had not noticed her mistake or they had chosen to ignore it.

"They are alive" Kate let out a breath, he was alive. Her Jack was alive, that's all she needed to know. Feeling slightly better but still upset she wasn't with him.

"Where are they?" She asked. But her answer was the bag been placed over her face. She tried to fight against it.

"Don't fight Kate, we have other ways of getting the bag on your pretty little head" She stopped fighting. She didn't care what they did to her, but if there was a chance she could see Jack, she wouldn't get in trouble. "Your going to have some breakfast" They told her as the handcuffs were securely fastened.

"Breakfast?" She was now so confused. Why would they give her breakfast? Wasn't she a prisoner? She felt them swiftly pull her along. The warm air, was the first thing she felt as she was pulled from the showers. Then after the rock concrete path ended she knew she was on the sand. It burnt her ankles. They came to a stop, and found herself been sat in a chair. Again the bag was pulled from her face. In front of her was a table, laid with orange juice, bagels and coffee. She knitted her eyebrows and looked at her guest sat across from her.

"Hello Henry" She said bitterly as Pickett and Tom walked off towards the distance.

"My name is Ben, Kate" She looked away from him towards the sea. It looked calm. She just wanted to jump in it and swim away, away from everything. If only Jack was there, she could swim away with him. "Coffee?" She shook her head, and looked down at the cuffs. "Orange juice?" Again she shook her head. "Anything to eat?" She wasn't going to give in, so very reluctantly she shook her head at him.

"Why are you been like this?"

"Like what?" he knew what she was on about. He was just been awkward.

"Like you're the good guy."

"I never said I was a good guy. But Katherine I am not the bad guy" She raised her eyes at him, not believing the lies spilling from his mouth. "I am just a human being, doing what he must to live" Kate knitted her eyebrows yet again.

"What do you mean?"

"Kate these next few weeks are going to be unpleasant for you and your friends" She cringed in her seat as she imagined Jack in pain and her not been able to do anything about it. He smiled softly, with an un-nerving smile. "I gave you the dress, to feel like a lady. Breakfast on the beach, so you'd be comfortable. And a fork to eat with, so you can feel civilized." She looked down at the sand and began nudging it with her foot. Finally giving in Kate ate some food and drank some coffee. As she sipped she remember Jack asking if she had found a coffee bar, he had once told her he practically lived off the stuff, as a doctor he needed to be focused. Ben had watched her eat and drink so when she was finished, he motioned for Pickett and Tom to return over to them.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"They will show you" Pickett was just about to put the bag over her head, until Ben stopped him. "No. She needs to get used to the surroundings" The men nodded and gripped her arms. "I will see you soon Kate" She nodded bitterly and let the men lead her away, from the last piece of safety she will have for a while. They walked over the beach until they reached a huge grassy patch, over a small hill, she could see it was like a village. All the occupants of the houses were watching with wary eyes as she was lead through them. Finally they were away from the prying eyes and to a huge building which looked like a bigger version of the medical hatch, her and Claire had found. They stopped her.

"Now we have to put the bag on."

"Why?" She asked. They showed her a huge gate with a lock.

"We can't let you know the code" She nodded and clenched her jaw as the bag was once again shoved on her head. She heard a sequences of beeps until a loud noise was heard. The bag wasn't removed and she was took inside. It was obviously a metal building. She could heard the metal clanking under the weight of their shoes hitting the floor with each step. Soon enough the beeping and loud noise was heard again and she was back outside.

"QUIET YOU" She heard Pickett shout to someone. They obviously had listened because she never heard another word. Again they came to a stop and she heard the jangling of keys. They the lock and she was pushed inside. The push was strong enough for her to be on the floor. When the lock was secured, she lifted her hands to the bag. "You can keep that as a pillow" Pickett said, laughing as he walked away. She pulled it off her head and looked around. She was in a cage. It was quite large. On one side was a huge pipe and a sign saying "Food here." She rose to her feet and dusted the dress down. When she walked over and arrived at the pipe she ran her finger over the sign and lowered her head.

"Kate?" She couldn't believe her ears. Was it? With a hopeful smile she turned around.

**And there is chapter 1. **

**Haha who is it? **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think **

**xoxo **


	2. These bars between us

**Okay here is the second chapter, thanks for the reviews guys **

**Hellmouth20 – **I can tell you, your Jater instincts were right Hope you like this chapter!!

**sweetluv - **I wish it was Jack as well lol. It would have been so good , hehe thanks , Hope you like this chapter and the rest of the fic!!

**SoInLuv – **lol I was in Jate with drawl for over a year lol, I am still catching up! And I hope this helps

**sienna425 – **Hehe thanks glad you like it and I hope you continue to like it!!

**OperaStar4Life – **Glad you like the premise , I will check thoroughly now, thanks for letting me know though

**Okay guys onto the next chapter …**

**These bars between us**

"_Kate?" She couldn't believe her ears. Was it? With a hopeful smile she turned around._

"Jack?" Kate smiled and ran to the side of the cages. The bars was what kept them away from each other. Jack mirrored her actions. He couldn't believe she was alive and in front of him. She looked at him. He looked exactly the same, maybe a bit dirtier. His eyes were still deep brown, he hadn't given up hope just yet. Their cages were close enough for her to get lost in them. His tanned skin was practically calling for her to touch it. If she could she would have broke the bars then and there, just to be able to hold him and never let go. Kate stupidly stretched her arms out of the bars in a foolish attempt to try to reach him. Jack laughed but did the same so she didn't feel stupid. He was so desperate to reach her. He had missed Kate more than anyone else. The longing to collect her in his arms and shut out the rest of the world was over whelming.

"Kate I was so worried about you" He said breaking the silence. The tears began welling up in her green eyes. She tried to hold the salty tears back but some slid down her paling cheeks. "I thought you were dead"

"Jack, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He shook his head and pulled his sleeves, as though hiding something.

"No, you?" She raised her eyebrows, he was hiding something as she knew it. _"Oh Jack, what have they done to you?" _She shook it off and answered his question.

"No" He sighed in relief. He would have killed them, if they had hurt her. Ever since the day of the crash, Jack had developed feelings for Kate. They grew and grew for Kate, it wasn't until the kiss, he had realised he loved her. But he had always thought she was with Sawyer. He had seen them together and assumed she was with him. But no matter what he would always love Kate.

"What did they do to you?"

"They let me shower, gave me this dress" She said bitterly as she played with the hem, she hated the dress, she missed her dirty jeans. Jack smiled.

"You look pretty" Kate blushed and suddenly felt very naked around him. As she felt his gaze upon her, her skin grew hotter.

"Thank you"

"What else?" Kate rolled her eyes. Her jaw clenched as she knew what was going to happen.

"They fed me" Jack knitted his eyebrows.

"Fed you?" Kate nodded. Suddenly his doctor mode kicked in. "Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous?" With a slight laugh, Kate shook her head. She loved how caring he was.

"I'm fine, but they told me things Jack" He could hear the fear behind her voice. He wanted nothing more than to rush over and gather her up in his arms until all her fears were gone and all that was left was them.

"What things?" The conversation between her and Ben ran over in her head again and again. All the words sinking in and finally meaning a lot to Kate. "Kate" She looked up snapping from her thoughts. "What things?"

"The next few weeks.." She took a deep breath. "Ben said they would be uncomfortable for us"

"What do you mean uncomfortable?" Kate shrugged her shoulders. Jack just nodded.

"I'm scared Jack" She admitted letting a few stray tears fall down her cheeks. She looked down at the floor and let out a choked sob. Jack's heart broke looking at Kate so broken and him not been able to do anything about it. "I am so scared"

"Kate remember what I told you to do when your scared…"

"Count to five" She answered. He nodded and she did.

"Do it" He pressed. She nodded and began to count.

"1…2…3…4…5" She let the fear in and wash over her before straightening up and facing Jack. "Thanks Jack, I wish I wasn't always so emotional around you" They both laughed and relaxed, just happy to be close to each other again.

"Well I am always going to be here for your emotional episodes" She smiled and let out a yawn. "Go to sleep Kate" He persuaded. She nodded and laid down. Kate positioned herself until she was comfy. Looking across in the other cage Jack was doing the same.

"Night Jack"

"Night Kate" She nodded and turned over.

"Love you" She whispered to herself as her eyes closed. Jack looked at the canopy through the bars. He watched the sky, hoping to fall into any kind of sleep. After five minutes all hope of that failed, so he turned on his side and watched Kate sleep. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. He smiled and wished she was laid in his arms. With his head rested in her hair. With that thought frozen in his mind, Jack finally drifted to sleep.

**Okay this is quite a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise **

**Please leave me a review **

**xoxo **


	3. This time ahead of us

**First thanks to…**

**SoInLuv – **Thanks for the review, glad you like the Jate D…. all un answered questions will be answered soon, I promise lol,

**sweetluv – **Thanks for the review. Ermm most will be my own stuff but some will be used from the episodes, or I will use episodes and add to them lol D

**CaughtInTheMoment – **Aww thanks glad you think so D… Sounds like a good dream lol

**chasing-heartbeats - **blushes Thank you D … I am so glad you like it

**annaislost – **Hehe I am glad you love it D

**Hellmouth20 – **Lol I wanted to put he could hear it, but we don't want to rush in lol, thanks for the review D

**lostlover514 – **I am so glad you like the fic D … I am sorry about this, I will check this one before posting it and I will go through the others as well, thanks for letting me know.

**bonboni – **Aww thanks for reading, glad you like it! I hope you continue to enjoy D

**OperaStar4life – **Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter D

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot and I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic D **

**and on to chapter three… **

**This time ahead of us **

Kate was awoken to the sound of her name been spoken loudly. She slowly let her eyes flutter open. As they adjusted to the light, she sighed. The floor had been unbelievably uncomfortable to sleep on, there had been rocks and sticks digging in her back all night long. But to top it all off the cage, made her feel like an animal in a zoo, trapped. She had never liked been enclosed in, it made her feel small, and reminded her of the fate awaiting her on the return to civilization. But what worried her above all else was the fact the "others" hadn't been back yet, which Kate found all too disturbing. It was unusual.

"Kate?" Her mind drifted back to the voice. _Jack,_ her mind immediately went to him.

"Jack?" Still half dazed from just waking up, she stupidly asked his name, as if it would be anyone else.

"Oh so you can hear me?" She laughed, remembering the first time he said that to her.

_The net was swaying gently as their bodies racked with deep breaths. Their faces were so close. As the trap move backwards and forwards their noses brushed together. Kate shivered as his breath caressed her face. She sighed happily and looked up to see him smiling at her._

"_You okay?" He asked. She nodded a couple of times. _

"_Yeah" Kate breathed out. She turned her gaze away from his face. His head motioned towards her's, but he never took his eyes off her. _

"_Oh good so you can hear me?" He asked in a mocking tone. She turned her head back and their eyes met. They smiled then looked away from each other._

A smile was brought to Kate's face as the memory flooded her head. Just knowing Jack was in the other cage, close to her, close enough for her to be able to hear his voice once again.

"Yes I can hear you" She said with a laugh, stretching out her arms and legs in a cat like fashion. Jack could just see her from his up right position, he smiled to himself._ "She is so beautiful" _He thought to himself. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her figure. She captivated him, her beauty never ceased to amaze him.

"Well answer me then" He said in a cheeky tone.

"I was asleep, having a lovely dream in fact" _"About you" _She added on mentally. Jack physically wanted to kick himself. Of course she had been asleep, why didn't he think of that. He looked down at the fish biscuit he had half eaten and wondered if Kate had figure out how to use her's.

"Are you hungry?" Kate was yawning when he asked her. She abruptly stopped leaving her mouth hanging open. He chuckled and asked again. She rose to her feet so she was mirroring his position.

"Yes" She said quietly. He smiled and stuck his hand out the bar. Kate saw the biscuit in his hand and stuck both hers through the bars. She splayed her fingers out so catching it would be so much easier. He gently threw it in her direction, Kate caught it and brought her hand back. Slowly she studied the biscuit before finally allowing herself to eat it. Jack smiled and watched as Kate quickly ate it. When she was finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hands and looked at Jack, her cheeks flushed red. _"Oh great, I was just pigging out in front of Jack" _Noticing she was uneasy he just gave her a soft smile to let her know everything was okay. "Have _they _been here?"

"They?"

"The "others" were they here this morning?" Jack shook his head, wondering what had brought this on.

"No" She sighed and looked down. "Why?"

"Don't you think its strange Jack?"

"What?"

"That they kidnap us, but just leave us here. Its like the calm before the storm" She said. Jack knitted his eyebrows.

"Calm before the storm?" He questioned, Kate looked at him and just nodded.

"You know when we think everything is okay, that we will escape. Then something awful happens" Kate's mind drifted back to the day before. But not to them, to Jack. "Unless something awful has happened"

"Like what?" He asked warily.

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Kate I don't know…" Before he could finish his sentence Kate interrupted.

"You arm Jack, yesterday, you were favouring it, and trying to hide it from me. What's going on?" Jack looked down at the floor. He didn't want to worry her. She didn't need any stress right now.

"Kate its nothing, it was just sunburn" Kate wasn't convinced however.

"Sun burn huh?"

"Yes" He said coolly. She knitted her eyebrows. Sometimes he could be just as stubborn as her. Kate knew if she kept pressing him for answers he would just get mad. That was the last thing she wanted. So she nodded her head and smiled at him.

"I trust you" She said softly hoping he would turn around on her and tell her what's really going on. But with no luck, Jack sighed and sat down at the side of the bars. He looked at Kate and smiled. She cursed under her breath and smiled back at him.

"Are you scared?" He asked after ten minutes or so of silence.

"Of what?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of them not been here?" Kate lowered her head and began to nudge the gravel with her foot. Looking back up she locked eyes with Jack from across the cages.

"I am not scared." She reassured him. "I am worried and anxious. They haven't been here, and from what Ben said yesterday, the time ahead of us isn't going to be good"

"I wont let them hurt you Kate" She smiled softly at him.

"I know you wont Jack" He nodded and went to drink his last bit of water. It was barely enough to quench his thirst. Kate looked at her full bottle and then at his empty one. "Thirsty?" He nodded and sighed heavily.

"But there's nothing I can do about it" Kate grabbed the bottle.

"Catch"

"Kate no, that's your, you need it" He protested. Kate sighed he could be as stubborn as her at times.

"Jack your thirsty and I have a full bottle. I wont let you dehydrate because its _my_ water" He still shook his head. "Live together, die alone tight" She had him there. He rolled his eyes in a playful manner and stuck his hands out the bars. She throw it towards him and he caught it with ease. He quickly discarded the lid and welcome the cool liquid to flow down his throat. He stopped after a small sip and Kate urged him to drink more. He nodded and drank a little more.

"Thanks Kate, you're a angel" Kate blushed slightly and threw a glamorous smile in his direction.

"Couldn't let my best friend dry up" He laughed and nodded. Kate was still smiling, she couldn't believe he had called her an angel.

"Would have been awkward" Smiling and nodding along, Kate hardly heard the foot prints approaching the two cages. Her breath caught in her throat as Pickett came towards them. She looked him over and scoffed.

"Hello Kate, nice sleep?" She glared at him and gritted her teeth. Jack noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"What are you going to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Easy doc, we are just going to make use of you" Both Kate and Jack looked at each other almost frightened. Tom was soon stood by Pickett having come out of nowhere. "So if you would both like to come with us" The cages were unlocked. The handcuffs were on and the bag were over their heads. Soon they were been led off, to a place they didn't know.

**And there is another chapter. Lol, I am not too sure about it but you are the readers not me. **

**Please leave a review, they keep this story and me going D **

**xoxo **


	4. These problems we face

**This chapter would have been up sooner but since it rained in England and flooded, then to top if off the city I live in was the worst typical lol, we have been getting power cuts I had to write when I could. But its up and I hope you all Like it!!!**

**I am getting a lot more reviews than I thought I would lol, it means a lot so thanks so much to…**

**bonboni –**hehe well here we are to find out where they are D, heh thanks D

**sweetluv – **Lol thanks glad you like it … well I always thought that Jack would be caring with Kate and vice versa so it seems natural lol

**Hellmouth20 – **That was a great scene, lol can't comment I was thinking the same lol, here is the chance to see where they are. lol

**supersolanea – **Thanks glad you like it lol… D

**lostlover514 – **Glad you like it D

**SoInLuv – **Lol, I thought it was a bit cheesy at first then it grew on me so I used it lol… Lol its my favourite scene next to the Jate kiss of course lol… Hope you like this chapter.

**annaislost – **Lol Thanks D… I am so glad you like it

**OperaStar4life - **Lol here is the update… ENJOY D

**Hope you all like this chapter… please R&R… keeps me going lol**

**These problems we face**

A dull ache shoot through Kate as she and Jack were forcefully shoved so they would sit in the cold metal seats. The voices around them were muffled out by the irritating bags placed over their heads. Kate wanted desperately to reach for Jack's hand for reassurance, let her know he was there and he was alright. She shuffled in her chair and leaned back. Eventually after what felt like forever the bag was removed. She squinted her eyes as the light flooded into them. Looking around she saw Jack smiling softly at her, letting her know silently everything would be okay.

"Well well. We meet again" Ben said mockingly. Jack knitted his eyebrows at him.

"What do you want with us?" He asked bitterly.

"Were going to make use of you both" He said simply. "See we need some jobs doing and who better to do them, than the captives" Kate's head snapped up at he word captive, she was a prisoner. The thing she never wanted to be, she tried to run so she wouldn't be a prisoner but it all caught up on her. She was imprisoned. Jack noticed the change in Kate at that sentence.

"Kate?" She heard Jack's voice. She looked at him. "You okay?" She smiled at his caring nature, and nodded softly at him.

"Heart warming, it really is" Ben sneered at them. Jack tore his gentle gaze away from Kate to glare at their captor. "I mean I was hoping you two would end up together."

"Were not a couple" Jack said almost instantly. Kate looked over at him hurt filling her. He only say them as friends. Nothing more. Jack on the other hand wished he was agree with Ben, on this one occasion. He glanced at Kate to see her drift her eyes away from him. Looking anywhere but at Jack's face.

"What do we have to do?" Kate asked, hurt filling her once lively tone. Ben came closer to her face. She could feel his breath hitting her cheek. Kate clenched her teeth hoping soon enough that the feeling would be gone.

"Well Katherine, you have to go down to a 'yard' of sorts." He moved back and pointed his index finger at her. "You cut them loose" and then to Jack. "And you haul them out of there"

"Hold on a minute" All eyes turned to Kate. "You expect me to work?" They nodded.

"Yes"

"I'm not finished" He nodded. "You expect me to work… In a dress?" Pickett took some steps towards her.

"Its up to you Kate" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "You can take it off if you want" Ben stifled a laugh. Kate looked over helplessly at Jack.

"How dare you?" He asked, his tone filled with anger. "Give her some Jeans or we wont work at all" Pickett smirked.

"No. We wont and if you don't work you will be shocked." Their eyes widened at the news. "That's the rule"

"Any other rules?" Kate asked bitterly.

"Yes" He nodded. "Ten minutes for Lunch, no other breaks. You try to run off you will be shocked. You want to ask a question, at any time you raise your hand" His hand rose, setting an example. "You talk to each other, touch each other, or just piss me off you will be shocked." His voice was angry and had risen. He took a deep breath. "Under stand?" Both Jack and Kate nodded.

"So am I getting jeans or what?" Ben, Pickett and Tom all looked at each other.

"No" Ben said firmly. "Okay let them out" Tom nodded and took off their hand cuffs. Both of them rubbed their sore wrists. Kate's had been a lot tighter and was cut and bleeding.

"I will get you some antiseptic" Kate nodded. They were both raised to their feet and led away. Kate suddenly realised something, or some one she hadn't even given a second thought to since she found Jack. But guilt soon over took her.

"Where's Sawyer?" She asked Ben before they reached the door. Jack couldn't help but feel the pit of his stomach churn at the concern in her tone. Jealousy suddenly over flowed him, he hated Sawyer. He was always with Kate, taking her from him all the time. Jack didn't think it was fair, he met her first. _"That's is Shepherd act like a child. What are you, twelve?" _He scorned himself. He knew he couldn't stop Kate talking to him. He would always be there. _"You can't stop her anyway, even if you wanted to. She is not yours"_ He sighed.

"He's alive, Kate. That's all you need to know" She was pushed towards the door.

"I wont work until I see him" She said to Pickett. He closed the gap between them. Fear rose in her. She watched him pull a device from a pocket on his shirt. He moved it in her direction but before it touched her, he moved his hand to shock Jack. Jack screamed in pain and fell back. Kate gasped and went to his side. She grabbed his arm and help to get him back to his feet. He groaned as she tried to help him up.

"That was only a quarter charge" He warned. He headed towards the door. Kate had tears welling in her eyes, Jack saw them and offered her a smile.

"Oh Jack I am so sorry." She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, leaving Jack with a huge grin on his face. She helped him to his feet and leaned up to hug him tightly. "I'm sorry" Jack nodded and rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. She was hysterical, Jack knew she didn't mean for them to do that. They were just bastards.

"Don't be, its not your fault Kate" She pulled her head back from the crook of his neck and smiled at him. He smiled back softly. As Kate looked in his eyes she hardly realised they were leaning towards each other. She gulped as his breath tickled her cheek. They lips were centimetres apart, each others breath softly touching the others face. When theirs name were been called out, they pulled away reluctantly. With a nervous chuckle Jack walked out the door with Kate following. He watched her carefully as she walked. The dress she wore, hugged all her curves. A smile come to Jack's face. He was glad she wasn't given jeans now. He also had wished she had taken Pickett up on his offer but soon he was pushing all them thoughts of her out his head, saving himself the torment she was causing him. This was their first time walking around with out the bag and handcuffs on. Kate preferred it. She looked around at the people as she was been led to the yard. There was so many people. One woman caught her eyes. She was a tall woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be smiling at Jack. Kate looked back to see Jack smiling back. Kate clenched her jaw and walked faster. She could feel the eyes of all the people on her. Jack saw her begin to walk faster and decided to catch up with her. He quickened his pace and was soon walking next to Kate shoulder to shoulder. She looked up at him, he smiled softly at her and all she offered was a ghost of a smile before looking away again.

"What's up?" He asked softly. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing" She lied. Jack shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Kate, please"

"I just… This place, its worse than the beach Jack. I thought that was crazy but this is something else" Her voice broke as she spoke. Kate felt so alone at that minute, as if reading her thoughts Jack spoke up.

"I'm here" She smiled at him. "I'll keep you safe Katie I promise" He took hold of her hand. Kate smiled down at their entwined hands, she had wished for this, them together.

"Thanks Jack." She carried on smiling unable to wipe it off her face. Then something clicked. "Did you call me Katie?" She asked unsure. Jack looked at her, seeing she was uneasy, he didn't know how to answer.

"Ermm yeah"

"Only Tom ever called me that" Jack knew all about Tom. Kate had told him after the case incident.

"I'm sorry" She shook her head.

"No, don't be. Its sounds right when you say it." Jack smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. Pickett looked back at them and growled.

"I said don't touch each other" He snapped. Jack and Kate pulled their hands away. Pickett grabbed Kate's shoulders and pushed her in front of him. Jack was still behind him. It didn't take long to get to their destination. Tom went to get the picks. "Okay this is where your working. Kate you see those rocks over there" He pointed and Kate followed his direction with her eyes.

"Yes" There were a lot of rocks but the ones he was pointing to stuck out. It was the largest pile of rocks in the yard.

"That's where you start" She nodded and waited for Tom to return. When he did, he passed it to her trying not to hurt her wrists. But the weight of it was hurting her already. She looked over at the rocks and then back.

"Do I start now?" Pickett nodded and Kate walked away towards the rocks. Jack watched her, hating to see her in pain, and miserable.

"Right I better get back"

"Back?"

"Home before Ben the slave driver asks for anything else." Pickett laughed and nodded at him.

"See you mate"

"Bye" Jack watched them. they acted as any men would, joking, lazy and just friends. But these weren't any men, they were all evil. He knew that after what they did to him. He would never see them as men anymore, just monsters. He knew he had to protect Kate from them. He wouldn't let her go through what he had been through.

"Right you" Pickett snapped. "You will help her move them. Then after Kate goes back to her cage. You come with us!"

"Why!?" Jack asked. he didn't know why he asked. He knew where he was going.

"You know why doc." Jack shivered with fright. Something he rarely ever did. "Now go to work." Jack sighed, hoping this day would drag on. He turned to see Kate hitting away at the rocks. His heart broke when he saw her wince when she had to bring her wrists back. His felt an ache in his lower region as the dress rose up her thighs. Groaning, Jack walked towards her. Knowing not to say anything he just helped her loosen the most difficult ones. He pulled the first few away and moved them to the place he was meant to. Kate watched him in amazement. He was perfect, in everyway. He was an absolute gentleman.

"Jack your amazing" She whispered to herself as she hit the rock. Unknown to her Jack had heard her.

"Not as amazing as you" He whispered in her ear as he walked past her to pick up another rock. Kate watched carefully as he bent over to get one. He noticed her watching him, so he looked back. "You checking me out?" Kate giggled.

"Oh yeah" Jack raised his eyebrow and smiled at her. He laughed and moved the rocks away. Kate giggled to herself as she picked at the rocks. They day went quick much to Jack's dismay. He and Kate spent all day, laughing and Joking. Despite working and injuring himself, he loved been with Kate. Pickett soon came for them. Kate was lead back to the cages. She watched as they led Jack away from her.

"Jack?" She asked herself. "JACK" She shouted. They didn't stop but Jack turned his head and smiled at her. Kate nodded and let them put her back in the cage. Then she sat, and waited for her Jack to return to her, safe and sound.

Jack was led to a huge room, the same room as yesterday. He recognized everything, all the instruments laying on the sides everywhere. He sat in the chair in the middle. Then the blonde woman walked in.

"Hello Jack"

"Juliet" He nodded. He watched her as she moved to the side and picked them up again. Jack sighed he knew what was coming next. She asked him again and his answer was the same. Jack closed his eyes and let the images of Kate fill his head, helping him through this.

**Hmm so what's going on with Jack. You might not find out in the next chapter, depends how long I want this to go on for D**

**And for future warning this story may change to rating M, I have no decided yet!**

**Please leave a review D**

**xoxo**


	5. The secrets we try to hide

**Hey guys and gals… thank you soo much for the reviews… Thanks too…**

**bonboni – **Hehe thanks, I am so glad you like it and think its great D… ah all will be revealed soon… hehe thanks.. I am glad the idea came to me now lol

**Hellmouth20 **– Lol glad I got you smiling P … hehe I agree, Juliet is just pure evil haha… Thanks glad you like it… Lol

**Jateuse – **You were right lol… Hope you continue to like it

**Ella Jullian – **Aww thanks so glad you like it D… Glad you love it …. Well didn't want to rush into anything yet lol… might add a kiss in this chapter [I write the thanks before I write the chapters lol .. have to keep fingers crossed lol.

**SoInLuv - ** Ahh the question… well that will be making an appearance soon! Lol… but for now it's a secret P… I felt the need to add some Jate fluff in lol

**lostlover514 – **Lol sorry, you will have to wait and see… I don't give away anything D

**annaislost – **Lol, I remember him saying something along them lines when he saw Jack after he had seen the Skex (grr) lol…Thank you D… Lol ye that would have been so cool.. shame they didn't … well they did eventually, but Kate wasn't there then lol

**TheSaver ­- **I am glad you like it and thanks for reading D … What's a story with out Jateness lol … hope you like this chapter

**sweetluv – **Thanks D … Thanks again lol.. I am glad you think it is working okay… its quite difficult lol.. more than I bargained for but its worth it lol… Hope you like this update!!!

**light-stick - ** Hehe again have to wait and see lol… but I hope you enjoy the fic when you find out… I'm still working on what's going to happen but I have a few ideas lol

**midnight-sk8a – **Aww thanks for reading and I am so glad you like it D… Oh that would have been so cool, if it had been Jack in the cage …. hehe

**Once again thanks to all the above. I really appreciate the reviews and I am always happy to know what you all think D… I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic… and leave more lovely reviews (lol) … and once again on to another chapter D**

**The secrets we try to hide**

Jack Shephard winced as he was pushed back into his cage. Pickett scoffed at him, Jack knew he must have looked pathetic in his eyes, but if he was honest, he didn't care. He didn't care what he or anyone of the "others" thought of him.

"Sleep well" Pickett mocked as he walked away. Jack squinted to watch as his captor disappear in the other direction. Jack shook his head and turned away from the cage wall. Pain shoot through his body as he staggered to the "bed". Through his blurred vision he tried to look at the wounds running up and down his arms. Slowly he sat down on the makeshift and carefully lied down to sleep. He looked up at the stars filling the sky. It was a calm night. Jack looked up wishing he could disappear into the stars, just fly away and forget everything here. He closed his eyes and drifted in between sleep and consciousness. Until a sweet noise filled his ears. A moan came from the other cage. Jack smiled thinking she must have been moving around in her sleep. His heart fluttered at the simple thought. Jack loved all the little things about Kate, from the way her freckles glowed in the sun, to the sound of her laugh. She amazed him, there was no other way to say it.

"Jack" Her voice immediately called. Jack slowly turned his head and looked in her direction. He tried to focus on her, but it was difficult. "Jack?"

"I'm here" He said softly. Kate let out a breath she had realised she was holding. He was there and he was still alive. "What's up Kate?" His voice was filled with concern and exhaustion.

"I wanted to know if you were back" She said. Swallowing a lump in her throat Kate braved up. "Where were you Jack?" He sucked in a breath. He couldn't tell her, she didn't need to know. She needed to feel safe, and knowing what they could do wouldn't help.

"They wanted to talk to me" Kate stood against the sides of the cage clutching the bars.

"What about?"

"Its doesn't matter"

"Jack…"

"Its nothing Kate" The tone of his voice was different. More empty. "Go back to sleep, you don't want to be tired tomorrow" He said sweetly. Kate sighed.

"Jack come to the bars" She knew he was hiding something and she wanted to know what it was. Jack wished he could just disappear, that the floor would swallow him up, just so she wouldn't find out what happened to him. He knew better though Kate wouldn't give up, not with out a fight anyway.

"Why?" He asked wanting to keep his voice normal, but it didn't, it quivered.

"Because I want to see your face, while I talk to you" As she told him, her eyes searched her cage. In the corner she spotted what she was looking for.

"Kate I'm tired" He tried. "I will tomorrow I promise" Kate shook her head. She headed towards the food dispenser and pulled herself up til she was stood on top of it. Jack heard the noise and tried to lift his head. He felt like it weighed a ton. "Kate?" No reply. "What you doing?" Kate reached up and grabbed the bars to, then pulled herself through. She sat on top and took a breath.

"If you wont come to the bars to see me, I will come to you" She said as she slide down. She fell to the floor with a thud. Kate walked over to Jack's cage. Looking in all she could see was Jack laid down on the bed. She climbed up and fell through the bars. Jack watched her as she walked over to him. When she reached his "bed" she fell to her knees beside him. This was the first time she could see him properly and all she could do was gasp in horror. Looking over his body she saw marks and bruises all up his arms. His lip was cut slightly and his cheek was covered with an angry bruise. "Jack? What happened to you?" Tears fell from her eyes. She knew he was in pain, and that killed her the most. She wanted nothing more than to take all that pain away from him. "What did they do to you Jack?" He looked at her, and felt her tears hitting his arm, stinging a bit. Slowly he reached his hand up and cupped her face. She leaned into his touch and smiled.

"Kate I will be okay" She shook her head. "Now you here" She looked up at him and smiled. "You could climb through them bars and you wasted that talent on me"

"I needed to know you were okay Jack"

"You should have run"

"Not without you. I'm tired of running from you" Their eyes met. Kate leaned down towards him. Their lips were almost touching, his breath was hitting her face. Kate's lips just brushed Jack's when the alarms went off. She jumped away from him and walked to the edge of the cage. She saw three silhouettes of men walking from the building and straight towards them.

"Kate get out of here" She heard Jack hiss. She shook her head and walked over to his side. Crouching beside him, she took his large hand in her small one.

"I said I wasn't running from you anymore" He smiled at her. Kate shook her head and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before the men arrived. Jack responded instantly and softly deepened the kiss. A small moan escaped her lips as he did. Male pride shot through Jack as he made the woman he had been dreaming about for so long, moan from one little kiss. Smaller, lazier kisses were given before pulling away completely. Both heads turned towards the entrance of the cage as it was flung open. As the first man stepped in, his face was lit to reveal Ben.

"Austen your in the wrong cage" Kate gulped and looked at him, fear set in her eyes. Jack squeezed her hand reassuringly. Letting her know in his own silent way, he would protect her to the end. "Now, you can either come back to you're the easy way" Pickett then stepped forward with a menacing look on his face. "Or the hard way"

"She will…" Jack started as he tried to pull himself up. Kate pushed his back down softly and then looked at the three males.

"I'm staying with Jack" She said forcefully. Ben knitted his eyebrows.

"Your what?" Ben asked.

"Kate, don't …" Jack tried but Kate wasn't in the mood to listen. Jack needed her there and that was all that mattered to her at that particular moment.

"Please, just one night. Look at him he needs me here to help" Ben's eyes scanned over Jack's battered body. He muttered a name under his breath. Looking back at the others helplessly, he sighed in defeat.

"One night" He said firmly. "No longer" She nodded. Ben hushed away Pickett and the other man, he then turned to Kate. "You don't want to make an enemy of me Austen"

"I better watch what I say then"

"No more wondering around in the night, Kate. We will kill you if you continue to disobey us. Good night" He said before turning to leave. Kate watched as they disappeared into the shadows. She looked back at Jack who had an angry look on his face. Kate bit her lip and then looked him square in the eyes.

"What?"

"That was stupid Kate, they could have killed you" He wasn't mad at her, just mad at her choice of actions. Kate looked at him for a while.

"But they didn't" She finally said. "They let me stay here, to help you Jack. Your in no state to be by yourself are you?" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Exhaustion was overtaking him and he knew he would be asleep at any minute. "Come here" She pushed him over a little way, and then climbed on herself. She shuffled into a comfortable position before pulling a wary Jack into her embrace. She encircled her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"I think we got this the wrong way around" He joked. She playfully patted him on the shoulder.

"Go to sleep" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, before resting his head on her chest. His eyes closed almost instantly, the warmth embraced him and lulled him to sleep. Kate smoothed his hair down affectionately and watched him drift to sleep before following him, enjoy the feel of safety from the other before they have to face the next day.

**Okay… I hate this chapter, but its up to all you lot whether you like lol. So press the blue button and sign your lives away p **

**xoxo **


	6. The few truths we reveal

**Hey guys and gals thanks again for the reviews, you are all amazing and keep me writing… (all the random D's everywhere were smiley faces gone wrong lol)**

**Little Miss Lost – **Hehe thanks, I wasn't happy with that chapter, but I am so glad you liked it

**Hellmouth20 – **Hehe glad I got a smile on your face …So glad you like it… and glad you like the Jateness

**Sweetluv - **Hehe thanks.. glad you like it… I wasn't sure, that it was a bit early for any "relationship" potential Jate… but no one has said its to early so far lol.. have to wait and see … and all problems with Jack will be revealed soon

**Dani3la - **Hehe thanks… glad you like it.. Lol its okay, sometimes I can't be bothered to review either lol, thank you for reviewing now … Hmm I am going to start a vote.. who says it is turned into an M fic and who say it doesn't lol.

**TheSaver – **hehe glad you like it … gotta have some stupid and stubbornness lol.

**midnight-sk8a – **Thanks, I thought it would be a good turn around lol.. glad you like it and think its cute lol

**bonboni – **Kate stands by her man what more can I say lol… ye I was beginning to see that thinks hmmm… thanks for pointing it out, and I will see how I can steer it away

**lostlover514 – **hehe thank, glad you liked it… hehe I am going to do a vote on this lol… who wants this fic to have smut and who doesn't lol.

**Ella Jullian – **Haha yes I finally thought it was time for the kiss lol, so its no problem at all. Ah yes the evil Benry. He will get what he deserves hopefully lol.

**SoInLuv – **Lol its no problem, always happens to me lol, so I sympathise. Thank you. Lol your learning, but all will be revealed soon lol.

**!! Warning !! This is a very fluffy chapter lol :)**

**The few truths we reveal**

Kate awoke from the most peaceful sleep she had had in years. She stretched herself out, then relaxed back to snuggle closer to the warm body surrounding her. She felt two strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. His hands were linked together, she looked up at him and smiled. He was so handsome, his dark brown hair, those gorgeous brown eyes hidden behind bronzed eyelids. He was perfect. She couldn't believe after all this time, dreaming of him, wishing she was near him and there he was laid in her arms. She looked over his body and examined the wounds from where she was. They didn't look as bad as the night before. But Kate couldn't help but wonder why they tortured him like this. What did he do to them? Jack was always so together, he was never one to start a fight unless he needed to. _"My poor Jack" _She thought to herself as she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Just as she pulled away, his eyelids began to flutter open. Kate's stomach churned at the thought of him realising what he was doing and pulling away from her. His breath hitched as he looked around. His arms felt stiff, and his face felt sore but when his eyes caught sight of the woman holding him he smiled and instantly forgot about the pain.

"Morning" She said softly.

"Morning" He said back. The kiss from the night before flooded his memory. It was not like the kiss in the jungle, and it was so much better since she didn't run away from him this time. But he couldn't help wonder if when she had the chance would she run from him again? The sense of dread filled him at that thought. He subconsciously tighten his grip on her.

"What's up?" He looked up to see her face filled with concern as she soothing ran her hand through his cropped hair. He shook his head and bravely leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. She met him halfway and they shared the sweetest kiss either of them had ever experienced. When they pulled away Kate let out a breath. "So I wasn't dreaming last night?" Jack chucked and shook his head.

"No, you weren't" She smiled.

"Good" She said before resting her head back on his chest. Jack smiled and rested his head on top of her's. Kate moved her hands up until one palm was flat on his stomach and the other on his chest near her head. All she could hear was his breathing and his heart beat, it was the most soothing thing ever. Kate felt her eyes grow heavy, she almost fell asleep.

"Its an aquarium" Kate looked up at Jack with knitted eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"That over there" Kate looked around until she saw the building that Jack had been brought out of the night before. "It leads to an aquarium. The room I was in, it was like a shark tank. I asked Juliet, and she said it was an aquarium"

"Hmm.. wonder why they have that" She said as she snuggled her head into his chest, as pang of jealousy coarse through her veins as he mentioned Juliet.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?" She murmured from the warmth of his body. He didn't answer, but Kate could feel his breathing quicken and his body tense. She looked up to look him in the eye. "Jack?"

"What ever they do to me Kate"

"Jack don't" She warned. He shook his head and placed a finger over her full lips.

"Whatever they do to me, its to protect you Kate" A few tears were escaping from her eyes and running down her rosy cheeks. "Its always been to protect you"

"I don't need protecting Jack" She tried. "Not when this is what happens to you" She said pointing to all the wounds covering his muscular boy. He looked away. She watched his face, smiling softly as she watched him. Kate ran her hand down from the top of his head, down his face, onto his shoulder and down his arms trying to reach his hand. She accidentally ran across one of the marks they had cruelly placed on his arm. She heard him hiss and watched him wince in pain. Kate's face screwed up in anguish as she watched him. He looked at her then smiled reassuringly.

"Its not as bad today" He told her, she smiled.

"Good" She replied as she pulled his hand up to her face and kissed his fingers. "Why did they do this Jack?" He looked at her with knitted eyebrows.

"Why would you want to know that Kate?" He asked as he pulled his hand from her touch. His body tensed. Kate couldn't help but feel hurt flood through her as he moved away from her. She bit her lips, and closed her eyes tight, trying not to let the tears spill. It wasn't that Jack was deliberately trying to be cruel, he just didn't want to hurt her by getting her involved in all this. Kate pushed the self pity aside and moved closer to him, until it became difficult to see where one body ended and another began. She grabbed his hand and made it clear she was not going to let go.

"Don't move away from me Jack" She said softly as the hurt seeped through her voice. "Please don't" Jack looked at her and instantly felt bad. He watched he as she buried her head into his chest. He used the hand she wasn't holding to run his hands through her soft hair. "Why do you think I want to know?" She asked resuming the conversation.

"I don't know…" A loud beeping noise was heard from the alarms. Kate moved away from Jack's embrace and stood by the side of the cage. The bars felt cold against her skin. After five more beeps it stopped. Jack slowly got up and went until he was stood beside her. Cautiously they watched until Ben and Juliet left the aquarium. They slowly made their way towards the cage, soon after Tom and Pickett followed. In what seemed like a flash they were by the side of the cage. Kate watched them warily. Ben was stood on the opposite side of the bars. But was face to face with her. She looked at him with a scowl on her face. He chuckled to himself and his gaze fell over to Jack.

"Its time to go" He said loudly. Kate who was looking at Jack, snapped her head back towards him.

"Your not taking him again" She said threateningly. Her heart beating fast, the thought of them taking Jack away from her again, killing her. "I wont let you"

"Kate" Jack said. Kate glared at Ben and turned to Jack.

"No Jack" She snapped at him. "I wont let them take you." She watched as Ben's face fell from shock, to anger, then back to a smirk. She wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk right off his face. He turned to Juliet who smiled back in return. This was making Kate more angry. "You can't take him"

"Oh don't worry, its not just him" Kate looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Where taking you as well"

"No, don't" Jack called. "Just take me, and only me" Ben shook his head.

"Can't do that" He explained. "See as I can tell. You are in pain." He said with a satisfied smirk as he looked at Juliet. Who smiled back and nodded. "And Ms Austen doesn't seem to want to leave your side." Kate rolled her eyes. "So to made you recovery a speedy one, so you can continue working, we are moving you to more comfortable accommodation."

"The village?" Kate asked, remembering seeing it on the way to the cages. He nodded and her.

"Very clever Kate. You will be both placed in a house"

"House?" Jack asked from his now upright position. Ben nodded at him.

"Yes a house Jack, you will be sharing one. There is only one room, but seeing how you were with each other last night I'm sure that wont be a problem" Jack and Kate glanced at each other before looking back at their captors with questioning looks.

"How did you see us?"

"The cameras up there" Juliet said as she pointed to the corner. Jack and Kate looked at the camera with confusion and anger spread across both their features.

"Okay Tom, Pickett. Go in get them bags over heads." Ben said. The two men, did as they were told. Kate watched Jack until the very second the bag was placed. His eyes were telling her silently they would make it through. She would see him again and then she could see no more.

**Dun dun dun :P**

**I tried to tell you it was a fluffy chapter... maybe too fluffy? Huh.. oh well lol :)**

**And next chapter is in to the house lol. **

**OKAY EVERYONE AS I SAID TO Dani3la and lostlover514 I THINK I WILL LEAVE THIS UP TO YOU LOVELY READERS … SHALL THIS FIC …**

**[A– STAY AS IT IS**

**[B – CHANGE TO AN M (SMUT)**

**Up to all you lot…. I will go with majority decision !!!**

**xoxo**


End file.
